


Just No Homo

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is stuck alone for Valentines day, but so is Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just No Homo

When Ray saw Gavin come into the office that Friday morning and walked right over to him, he knew something was up. His suspicions were confirmed when Gavin swung an arm around his shoulders with a grin adorning his face.

 

“Hey X-Ray. How’s it going?” he chirped before plopping down in his work chair. Ray looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of what Gavin wanted.

 

“What do you want.” he finally spoke, unable to think of a reason.

 

“Well, it’s almost Valentines day as you might know is tonight, so Geoff and Griffon are kicking me out of the house for some alone time. You’re the only one I know that won’t be spending it all lovey-dovey with anyone so I thought ‘Why not save the city with X-Ray?’” Gavin said as he spun his chair around. Ray lifted his hand to run it through his short hair before pushing his glasses back up his nose.

 

“I guess I got nothing better to do. Lil one-on-now with Vav can’t hurt. Well,it probably can, but oh well.” Ray teased, easily dodging the creeper scarf that flew at his head.  

 

The day blurred by in a mix of JJ harassing them for the RT Recap to filming next weeks let’s play. There was laughter and tears, with some shouts of anger, as well of crude comments from those in relationships about later that night. Of course comments were made towards the two lads that had no significant others to spend the night with, but Ray and Gavin laughed it off saying they’d spend it with each other; no homo.

 

Soon enough, the end of the day arrived and everyone went their own ways until Ray and Gavin were left to walk back to Ray’s place.

 

As they stepped into the threshold of Ray’s tiny little apartment, Gavin made a beeline towards the couch and Ray’s collection of consoles.

 

“I think we need to improve our kinect skills, so how about some classic Angry Birds or Peggle? Maybe some hole in the wall?” Gavin teased Ray with the game he lost magnificently to Michael. A thrown projectile headed towards Gavin in retaliation, but he easily dodged it.

 

“Put on Angry Birds. I don’t trust you in Peggle with the amount of time you and Geoff put into it.” Ray spoke as he grabbed the phone to order some pizza. He spoke quickly to the woman on the other end of the line, ordering for both him and Gavin. He set the phone down and hopped over the back of the couch, watching Gavin choosing his playing character and grabbing one for Ray as well.

 

Gavin stood, arm outstretched to take his shot when Ray noticed his tongue sticking out. He laughed loudly, causing Gavin to accidently shoot his bird off course.

 

“Bloody hell Ray! You made me mess up!” Gavin huffed in annoyance, taking aim on his second shot.

 

“Yeah well, you invited yourself over here, so I can do what I want.” Ray replied, watching as Gavin’s second attempted when slightly better than his last. “You do know how to aim on this thing, don’t you?”

 

Gavin gave him a side glance before turning back to his last bird. “Of course.” Ray just hummed in mock response, which turned into chuckles as Gavin missed once more with his bird.

 

“Alright then Mr.Know-it-all. Why don’t you show me how it’s done then, aye?” Gavin asked, mock bowing to Ray. Ray laughed and stood up, Gavin moving over slightly for Ray to take control over the kinetic. Ray tried to show him how, as best he could, to maneuver the bird for the best angle. As he went to give the voice command to release the bird, Gavin lurched forward to tackle Ray to the ground.

 

With a startled yelp, Ray was slammed to the ground as Gavin placed all his weight into restraining Ray. Ray attempted to fight back, but Gavin’s fingers found his sides and proceeded to tickle them till Ray begged him to stop.

 

It should have been an awkward position for the two of them, Gavin on top of Ray like he was, half straddling and pinning him down, half just collapsed from laughter. And Ray was wheezing from laughing so hard, both men just relaxed.

 

“So, why don’t you have anyone to spend tonight with? Romantically, I mean” Ray asked as Gavin plopped off him, both men laying side by side.

 

“Well, I don’t know Ray, honestly. No girl seems to be catching my eye long enough possibly? Dunno mate.” Gavin replied, looking up at the ceiling, the sounds of Angry Birds playing as white noise to their ears.

 

“Have you ever thought…you know. People on tumblr seem to think it.” Ray spoke after a moments silence. Gavin turned his head to look at Ray, raising an eyebrow in question.

 

“Ever tried with a dude?” he asked finally, still looking at the ceiling and not at Gavin. Gavin laughed lightly at his side.

 

“I honestly haven’t tried with a guy in well, a long while. Don’t even know if they stir me up at all.” Gavin honestly replied. Ray finally turned to look at Gavin upon hearing this.

 

“Really man? With a guy?” he inquired. Gavin just shrugged.

 

“Haven’t you?” he asked. Ray shook his head and it was Gavin’s turn to look surprised. They laid there looking at each other until a look of determination passed over Gavin’s features. Ray was about to ask what when Gavin lurched forward, grasping Ray’s chin in his hand and pulling him in close. Closer and closer until their lips met in one the most awkward kisses Ray had ever experienced. Gavin pulled back slightly, only to whisper relax against Ray’s lips before leaning in once more. Ray, taking Gavin’s words into consideration, relaxed into the kiss of one of his best buds.

 

It was awkward and unusual, the stubble of Gavin’s scruff rubbing against his own, causing a not displeasurable sensation, but something new nonetheless. The musky smell of Gavin’s faint cologne wafted in Ray’s nose, breathing it in.

 

All too soon the kiss ended and the two pulled apart, looking at each other.

 

“Was okay I guess. 2/10 would kiss again.” Ray mumbled, still in a slight daze. Gavin laughed and jokingly punch Ray’s shoulder. He opened his mouth to reply when the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of the pizza.

 

The two exchanged glances before laughing out loud together. Ray stood up and paid for the food, coming back to join Gavin in his living room. The moment they had shared passed, both comfortable in their friendship to allow what had transpired to not affect what they had; they remained the greatest of duos, X-Ray and Vav. Just no homo.


End file.
